the_rp_fearfandomcom-20200213-history
Werewolves
Werewolves, also known as Lycans, are supernatural beings that are capable of transforming into massive, wolf-human hybrids. While they do not need to feed on humans like Vampires do, they do need to change into their wolf form on a regular basis. The first Werewolf in existence is Weylin, who was born in the year 412, and became the first Werewolf in the year 433, making them just shy of two decades older than Vampires. Werewolves don't have many defining features, though a golden eye color is fairly common. They are also weak to pure silver that has recieved a proper blessing. Despite popular myth, Werewolves are not weakened or injured by Wolfsbane or unblessed silver, and many tend to wear said materials as a form of inside joke. Due to their heightened sense of smell, many Werewolves are known to be talented chefs. It is nearly impossible to spot a Werewolf based on looks alone, due to them having no defining features, save for a fairly dominant tendency for them to have golden eyes. Most Werewolves are rather reserved, and tend not to open up to anyone, save for other Werewolves. With that said, once befriended, they are often rather laid back, and they are not as cold towards humans as Vampires are. Though their true strength lies in their wolf form, Werewolves are formidable opponents in their human form. While in human form, they possess more strength and faster reflexes than an average human, though not on the same level as a Vampire. Once in their wolf form however, this is an entirely different story. Once in wolf form, Werewolves possess strength that greatly surpasses that of a Vampire, though their reflexes are still not as honed. Additionally, while Vampires have superior eyesight, Werewolves possess a superior sense of smell, with the two having a more or less equal sense of hearing. This applies to both human and wolf forms. Werewolves must shift into their wolf form at least once every two months, and maintain the transformation for a period of five hours. Should a Werewolf fail to do so, they will begin to undergo a gradual change. Once past the point that they need to shift, the Werewolf will begin to grow more irritable, develop a shorter temper, and experience a growing urge to shift into their wolf form. The longer they go without shifting, the worse their mood becomes, until they reach a "breaking point". Eventually, the Werewolf will no longer be able to resist shifting into their wolf form, often going feral from the forced transformation, which few ever recover from. Werewolves are also the age old rivals of Vampires, having gone though countless conflicts with them. Werewolves typically live in packs, which often vary in size, though they are rarely less than four or five. It is unknown if Werewolves have a king like Vampires have Dracula, but each pack has an Alpha as their leader. According to some Werewolves however, they do indeed have a king, known as the True Alpha. Their True Alpha is the Werewolf known as Weylin, the first Werewolf in existence, who still lives to this day. Category:Werewolves Category:Characters Category:Beings Category:Factions